simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom-class destroyers
}} | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:95%;" }} |- |colspan="2" style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:center; background-color:#cddeff;"| Class Overview |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Builders: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| TranGen Builders |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Operators: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| Royal Union Navy |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Planned: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"|6 |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Completed: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 5 |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Active: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 5 |- |colspan="2" style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:center; background-color:#cddeff;"| General Characteristics |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Type: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| Kingdom class destroyers |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Displacement: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 7,050 t (6,940 long tons; 7,770 short tons), full displacement |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Length: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 158.80 m |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Beam: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 20.35 m |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Draught: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 5.49 m |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Propulsion: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Two 31,280 hp General Electric L5493 gas turbines * Two 5,875 hp Ponstick 12 STC diesels |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Speed: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| In excess of 30 kn (56 km/h; 35 mph) |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Complement: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 180 |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Sensors and Processing Systems: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| *LURK Phased Array G band multi-purpose radar *A1821 Fenix long range radar *LURK UMS 4110 CL sonar |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Armament: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| Guns: *2× OTO 76 mm Super Rapid guns *3× OTO 76mm Super Rapid guns *1× Monterreey Mistral CIWS *2× 20 mm S6 F2 guns Missiles and Torpedoes: * Anti-air missiles: *PAAMS air-defence system. *A 48-cell A50 Sylian Vertical Launching System for a mix of up-to 48×: *WOLF 15 missiles (range 1.7–30 km) *WOLF 30 missiles (range 3–120 km) |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Aircraft carried: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 1 x Maritime helicopter |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Aviation facilities: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| *flight deck *and hangar |- |} The Kingdom-class are a class of highly sophisticated air-defence destroyers in service with the Royal Union Navy and Medosian Navy. The programme started off as the Common New Generation Destroyer (CNGD), a multi-national collaboration to produce a new generation of air-defence destroyers. In Medos the class is known as the Bresea-class, which translates to boroughs in Dalean English. The project originally included Chelonia,Arendale and Medos,however due to differing requirements from the Chelonian Navy for a larger ship, Chelonia proceeded to develop the Fregnet destroyer instead. Development Arendale,Medos and Chelonia issued a joint requirement in 3325 after the failure of the Araba Mida Destroyer Replacement for the CNP (CarNier-project)) project. The resulting CNP programme consisted of the Kingdom destroyer and its Principal Anti Air Missile System (PAAMS). Problems emerged almost immediately: the primary problem was that of differing requirements: Arendale wanted Anti-aircraft warfare (AAW) escorts for its transport carriers, but only a limited range was necessary due to the self-defence capability of Gunzburg. Medos too required only close-range capabilities, as in its home waters of the Gondu Strait the ships would operate under Medos Air Force cover or escorts for its aircraft carrier Carthrege (550). The Chelonian Navy, however, required more capable ships which could throw a large defensive "bubble" over a fleet operating in hostile areas. The compromise which largely solved this problem was the adoption of a standard radar interface which allowed Arendale and Medos to install the ELWS multi-function passive electronically scanned array radar and Chelonia to install the more capable LIASON active electronically scanned array radar – the LIASON radar has a higher data rate and an adaptive beam that allows a greater ability to track multiple targets, long-range detection of low-RCS targets, a lower false-alarm rate, and overall higher tracking accuracy. Chelonian withdrawal On 26 April 3227,Chelonia announced that it was withdrawing from the CNP project to pursue its own national design. The CheloniaTimes summarised the main disagreements between the partner countries; Chelonia wanted a large destroyer which could patrol large areas such as the Antilia Major East Ocean, compared to Arendale's desire for smaller carrier escorts and Medos's intention to use them in the Gondu; Secondly Chelonia wanted the ships with a wide-area defence capability, able to protect large numbers of ships rather than just protection from missiles targeted in the frigate's general direction; Finally Chelonia's desire to see Vargenuo appointed as prime contractor was accepted by Arendale, but only in return for a Dalean company being given the role as prime contractor for the combat management system. Chelonia, which wished to see a Aircraft-led consortium given this role, would not accept this. Dalean-Medosian project Arendale and Medos continued their collaboration under the Kingdom project, ordering 7 ships which deploy the PAAMS missile system. The Medosian Navy ordered two units, Bresea (D453) and Corentio (D454), to replace the Audrick-class destroyers. Bresea was accepted on 22 December 3327 and received the flag of the Medos Navy. Full operation capability was achieved in the summer of 3228. The Royal Union Navy ordered two units, the Achullia(A554),Keilan(A555),Arendel(A556),Austoa(A557),and Medos(A558). The project cost Arendale SC$52.16bn at 3329 prices.A further two Kingdoms were cancelled; instead the two Constellation frigates were to be replaced by the ADF variant of the Grand-class frigates'' ''multipurpose frigate. However these plans were put in doubt by the 3329 Department of National Defense. Ships of the class Category:Militaries Category:Royal Union Navy Category:Union of Arendale